The present disclosure relates to a printer that is provided with a display portion.
A printer is known that can perform printing on a print medium using a print head while displaying, on a display portion, an image of the print medium on which the printing is being performed. For example, a document printing and editing method is known in which printing is temporarily stopped during printing of a document, display is performed while distinguishing between an area on which printing is complete and an area that has not yet been printed, and the document can be edited during printing. A user can continue the printing after completing the editing.